


【盾冬】Coming Home

by allenfish



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenfish/pseuds/allenfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“最后”从未到来，于是蜕变成了“未来”。而未来的那个布鲁克林，有他们的家。他们在回家的路上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　  
　　  
　　当Steve Rogers从冰冻中醒来，他为之战斗的国家已经变了模样，昔日的战友与世长辞，二十五岁的生平被载入史册，他只能竭力消化这七十年的时差。媒体报道美国队长复活的喜讯，粉丝欢呼着送上掌声与鲜花，却没人知道，他在新世纪里无家可归，无处可去。  
　　  
　　他从不允许自己陷入回忆的时间超过十分钟。他会被汹涌的情绪淹没，更可怕的是他知道自己心甘情愿就此沉溺其中。他不能这样，他还要继续往前走。  
　　  
　　参军前的他一直渴望离开家乡，与Bucky并肩作战，为自由和国家而战，而当他真正经历过战争，他才明白，自己最渴望的不过是把沙发垫堆在地上相拥而眠的温度。他曾暗暗祈祷，在战争结束后，他终能拥有一个家庭，一个归宿。和Bucky一起。  
　　  
　　他从来没有对Bucky明确说起这份希望，要知道，Bucky是他的挚友，他的队副，他的狙击手，从校园到战场他们都形影不离，他还有很多时间可以去试探对方关于“家”的期望。更何况，他觉得Bucky是一直明白他的想法的。  
　　  
　　Steve Rogers对家的渴望，比任何人都深，也比任何人都隐藏得深。  
　　  
　　他曾经两度失去“家”。  
　　  
　　第一次的时候，他体弱多病、一贫如洗，母亲去世的消息在所有人看来就像压垮他的最后一根稻草。Steve Rogers唯一的亲人去世了，他没有家了。  
　　  
　　下葬那天Steve表现得很平静，他嘴唇紧抿，双眼像一口干枯的井。Bucky穿上了那套曾被他们戏称“假正经”的西装，两眼通红地站在Steve身旁，什么俏皮话都说不出来，手里捧着花迟迟无法放下。  
　　  
　　Steve看着母亲那方小小的墓碑，看着风吹过新鲜泥土里瑟缩的小草。母亲走了，她终于摆脱病痛折磨，现在她和父亲在一起了。他感到悲伤、恐慌和浓重的孤独，他不知道该如何把这些宣之于口，他更希望眼前有几个混混可以让他揍一揍。并且（他悲哀地意识到）哭泣也许会引发哮喘，他不想让母亲再看见自己发病的模样。  
　　  
　　Bucky在安慰掩面啜泣的Barnes夫人，追悼的人们在低声交谈，Steve决定离开。他知道母亲不会介意他这种失礼的行为。现在也没有人会再介意他任何事了，他心灰意冷地想。  
　　  
　　他独自走在小树林里，那是一条他很熟悉的路，他经常在这里写生、散心、揍恶霸（以及被揍）。他在林间里徘徊了很久很久，看阳光穿透灰厚的云层，看鸟儿在林间穿梭低鸣，看大片树荫下自己枯瘦的影子，那么小，那么孤独。  
　　  
　　他想到母亲的音容笑貌，流下了眼泪，这条路的尽头就是他的家，而他迟迟不愿回去。他知道从今以后，家里再也没有人在等着他。  
　　  
　　直到他发现了坐在楼梯口的Bucky。  
　　  
　　他英俊高挑的友人此刻却像一只六神无主的小动物。Bucky蹦起来，扑过去给了他一个狠狠的拥抱。  
　　  
　　“我想让爸妈用车载你，一转身你就不见了……”Bucky结结巴巴地说，“我找不到你就跑来这，我一直在等你……嘿，你还好吗？我想也许你需要这个……”  
　　  
　　Bucky摊开的掌心里是一盒吸入剂。Steve摇摇头，这让Bucky更加紧张地捏住他肩膀，把他从头到脚都扫视一遍，确认没有任何伤痕后Bucky的眉头才舒展开来。  
　　  
　　Steve问他等了多久，Bucky摇摇头说没有很久，“我只知道我等得快睡着了。”他说着顺势打了一个大大的呵欠，夸张地揉眼睛，Steve却清楚看见他眼角泛着浓重的红色。  
　　  
　　Steve突然就笑出来，也许那个笑很难看很不成功，因为Bucky立刻俯下脸看他，圆圆的蓝眼睛里全是担心。  
　　  
　　“Buck，谢谢你在这里等我。”他郑重道谢，说到“家”这个字的时候他顿了顿，感受到除了孤独悲痛以外的某种情绪。Bucky在家里，Bucky在等他。  
　　  
　　Bucky跟Steve一起上楼，不停地跟他说话，生怕Steve遭遇了精神上的崩溃，甚至提出要搬来和他一起住。Steve谢绝了这个提议，太多情绪堆积在胸口，他失去了至亲，却又得到了一份从未敢想过的东西。他想如果今晚Bucky留下来，自己会忍不住对睡梦中的友人做出某些无法挽回的事情——他可是布鲁克林打起架来不要命的小子，他相信自己，同时也信不过自己。  
　　  
　　他一直记得Bucky当时的模样，Bucky忧心忡忡地看他，喊他名字，说会陪着他到最后。  
　　  
　　Steve知道自己露出了那一天当中最舒心的笑容，因为他看到Bucky的眼睛里开始闪烁出温暖的光，那双蓝色虹膜中全是小小的微笑的自己。  
　　  
　　后来他们先后参军了，两个人还是像过去那样喜欢待在一起。照Bucky的话说，他得看着小Steve。  
　　  
　　美国队长有一顶专属帐篷，他很乐于和Bucky分享。到了冬天的时候，他们洗漱完回到帐篷，Bucky总会迅速跳上床，把最好的那张毯子全卷到自己身上。面对这种恶作剧，从前的Steve会毫不留情地扑上去抢夺温暖，他知道对方永远是认输的那个。可Steve现在变这么大，他担心会把Bucky弄伤，就在他犹豫的几秒内，Bucky已经把自己裹成一只完美的卷，头发柔软地散落在床单上，眼睛冲Steve得意地眨，“这真是太暖和了，我的队长。”  
　　  
　　你这个自私的小混蛋。Steve叹息着，在床边坐下来的时候Bucky警觉地往另一边滚，他伸手把这只卷紧紧抱住，把他头发揉乱，看他气鼓鼓挣扎的样子，笑着告诉他军队给美国队长发了不止一条毯子，他们完全可以分开睡。  
　　  
　　Bucky瞪着他就像在听一个愚蠢的笑话，他说天这么冷鬼知道血清能保证你那些毛病不复发，说着就抖开毯子把他们都裹起来。这次是双人卷了，而Steve顺理成章地成为供暖的一方，Bucky眯起眼睛靠近热源，叹气说总算能换你来暖我了，你知道我也很怕冷，只不过那时候你总是比我还冷。  
　　  
　　他们裹在双人卷里总是睡得很迟（谁都不想浪费这么温暖的时光），他们会讨论各种话题，胡闹的认真的都有，这天他们聊起了家庭，是Steve先提起的，他试探地问Bucky，对未来的家有什么打算。  
　　  
　　“……我嘛，打完仗再说也不迟，谁知道……嘿，倒是你……”Bucky晚餐时喝了酒，有点大舌头，眼神还是闪闪发亮，“Carter是位优秀的女士，小Steve是准备把宝贵的第一次留给她吗？”  
　　  
　　Steve弯起嘴角，紧紧盯着Bucky的眼睛，“如果你想要小Steve……的话。”  
　　  
　　他鬼使神差地把“我那么做”四个字咽下去，并且如愿地看到Bucky被这句双关语堵得脸蛋通红，这样的Bucky很少见，而且可爱至极。  
　　  
　　“……我就知道，那该死的血清让你语言中枢受损了。”Bucky嘀咕着把毯子全部卷走裹得皱巴巴的，转过身不再理他。Steve好笑地看他红红的耳朵，决定不去动手剥开这只害羞的卷。  
　　  
　　第二天他醒来，Bucky还在身边快活地睡着。他发现自己身上盖着Bucky的毯子，后来新拿的那条被可怜兮兮地扔在地上。很明显，半夜里Bucky醒了过来，把两人重新裹在一起。  
　　  
　　Steve忍不住笑出声，也许动静太大了点，Bucky有点迷糊地睁开眼，又立刻闭上，他伸手捂住Steve近在咫尺的唇，含糊地说混蛋别吵，哥们都陪你到最后了，你就让我再睡会儿。  
　　  
　　Steve下意识说好，嘴唇的震动传到Bucky手心，他怕痒地缩回去，在毯子下蜷成柔软的一团，很快又睡着了。  
　　  
　　很久很久以后，Steve还是能想起那条毯子和那只手心的温度。他知道，那是他们在军队里的“家”。  
　　  
　　1944年的那座雪山，成了他们的“最后”。Bucky坠下了火车，Steve第二次失去了“家”。他在企图灌醉自己的时候泪流满面，不仅仅因为失去Bucky，而是他过于清醒地认识到，除了Bucky，他不会再期待任何人的出现了。  
　　  
　　在Bucky牺牲的一年多时间里，Steve很少提起他，到后来就连那个名字也成为一种禁忌。Steve知道自己在逃避，在害怕，在不自信。他唯一确定的是如果他尝试去回忆那些时光的重量，回味那个人的温暖，他会彻底崩溃，会毫不犹豫地丢下整个战场，成为一个冷血的杀手，砍下九头蛇每一个人的脑袋，挫骨扬灰。他知道他会那样，他想那样。  
　　  
　　但他不能。他不再是那个能不顾一切找人打架的小个子了，他不能随心所欲，不能有过多负面情绪，国家和人民需要他，他必须继续往前走（你朋友也会希望你这么做的——这是Carter那么多句安慰中唯一让他听进去的）。他所有的勇气和专注都放在了“不被失去Bucky的事实击垮”这一点上，为此他不得不亲手把对Bucky的思念锁进心里某个小小的房间，那里充满了阳光、温暖和音乐，Bucky喜欢这些。  
　　  
　　他继续生活，继续战斗，继续追捕九头蛇。有一次，突击队俘获了两个九头蛇成员，Dugan和队长一同审讯这两个脑子不怎么灵光的狂热信徒（从他们没选择服毒自尽、并很快就洋洋得意地招供来看），据两人交代，他们曾辗转于九头蛇的数个基地，担任Zola实验室的看守。  
　　  
　　“可怜的试验品们，”他们这样形容着战俘，“那些人开始都骂得起劲，到后来一个个全都安静了，叫都叫不出来。只有极少数挺过去的人，才有资格被送到‘贵宾室’，那时他们已经不会挣扎了，乖得像待宰的小动物……”  
　　  
　　他们交代了押解人质的工作，还有那些实验基地的具体位置（Dugan看了队长一眼），然后他们提到了某个中士的名字——显然这是一个令Zola和看守们都印象深刻的实验体。“很难想象一个普通人怎么承受得了那么多次电击和毒药，好几次他差不多已经死了，然后又有了心跳。他撑过去了，这太令人激动了。”他们停顿下来，开始赞美九头蛇的伟大与奇迹。Dugan看到队长攥得发白的拳头，决定出去抽个烟，让队长和犯人单独待会儿。  
　　  
　　Dugan一直抽到喉咙发麻才回去，审讯已经结束了。队长在慢条斯理地清洗手上的血，他看到Dugan，挑起眉毛，“记得控制你吸烟的时间，士兵。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，队长，我很抱歉。”Dugan摘下帽子，粗声粗气地说。直到队长转身离开，Dugan还站在原地，手紧捏着帽子。他望着队长的背影喃喃地说，我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。  
　　  
　　Rogers队长没有听见这些，他在一直往前走，独自往前走。他从没回过头。  
　　  
　　最后一战里，Schmidt试图说服Steve，说他们所拥有着神之力量，这实在不该被浪费，“放聪明点，队长，你和我联手可以创造新的秩序，统治全世界。”Steve充耳不闻，只想亲手杀了对方，看他流着血慢慢死去的痛苦模样。然而魔方先他一步击中了Schmidt，这个恶魔瞬间化成了齑粉。  
　　  
　　“我曾经拥有全世界，”Steve捡起盾牌，看也不看Schmidt消失的地方，“直到你夺走了他。”  
　　  
　　飞机轰鸣着坠向北极时，最先失效的是通讯器，Carter的声音戛然而止，他也最后一次调整了呼吸，双手松开方向盘，闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　他想如果灵魂真的能够穿透一切，也许他终能越过这层厚重的冰川，回到那座雪山寻找他的Bucky。灵魂不会苍老，他相信总有一天他能够找到。冰雪之下，两个灵魂可以拥成一个温暖的卷，再也不用分开。  
　　  
　　那会是他们在冰雪中的“家”。  
　　  
　　从沉睡里醒来的那一刻，他以为自己到了天堂，熟悉的房间装潢，老式的行军床，只缺另一个在他枕边酣睡的人。他足不出户，耐心地等待，为他体检和送餐的人来了又走，他却一直没有见到心心念念的那个人。这让他在没听到那段棒球直播前，就察觉出了不对劲。  
　　  
　　这个房间里没有Bucky，没有他的家。他意识到这点，并做好了最坏的打算。而事实证明，美国队长永远是对的，“天堂”只是一场欺骗时光的演出。他来到了七十年后的未来，这里物是人非，无家可归。


	2. Chapter 2

　　  
　　七十年后，Steve Rogers的老友里唯一拥有“家”并活到让他见证到的，只有Carter一个。Carter有了家，大半辈子幸福美满，这完全就是Steve求而不得的东西。他打心里为Carter高兴，同时也感到一种绝望的羡慕之情。如果没有那列火车、那架飞机，那么他和Bucky也能拥有像Carter这样的人生，这样的家。  
　　  
　　Steve看过很多关于神盾局的纪录片，资料中对Carter的评价都与“美国队长”和“爱”有关。只有他知道，那并不是爱。当年的Carter并没有让他心动，他们之间发生过的心跳最快的行为，是Carter把一整匣子弹都打在他合金盾牌上的时候。他们有过唯一一次交心的对话，是他躲进酒馆试图灌醉自己而Carter找到他的那次（他不确定那是否算交心，考虑到当时他的心已经永久缺失了一部分）。当他撞向冰川直面死亡，他的脆弱和恐惧一股脑爆发出来，Carter化解了它们，她指引他走向死亡，他也因此成为Carter心中一个承载了多年遗憾和幻想的完美存在。如今，美国队长回来了，却再也不能补偿那支错过的舞。  
　　  
　　Carter说她不惋惜，她知道自己一点机会都没有。  
　　  
　　Steve还是撒了谎，他希望这能让迟暮的老友好受一点。他完全理解，失去一位战友会令人牵肠挂肚到何种地步。  
　　  
　　至于什么是“爱”，在那瓶烈酒没能成功麻痹Steve疼痛的心脏时，他就已经知道了答案。那时他才发现，他太过习惯了Bucky的陪伴与温暖，以至忘记要郑重地表明心意，邀请Bucky成为自己未来的家人。  
　　  
　　也许，他们之间无需任何表白和声明。早在Steve还是那个孤苦无依的小个子时，Bucky就对他许下了承诺，说会陪他走到最后。虽然Bucky是先走的那一个，但直到诀别降临，Bucky都遵守了他的承诺。  
　　  
　　Steve跌跌撞撞地跟上了Bucky，至少他是那么认为的，那架飞机本该载着他去往死亡与重逢之地，却被命运的气流席卷，迫降在新的世纪。他始终没能跟上Bucky，他在火车上慢了一秒，在复仇之战里耽搁了一年，就错过了整整七十载的岁月。  
　　  
　　因为Loki的事件，他加入了复仇者联盟，这实在有些讽刺，当年他孤注一掷地攻进Schmidt老巢，就是在复仇的驱动下。而七十年后的他被才正式赋予“复仇者”的身份，这是一个迟到太久的头衔，他复仇和为之复仇的对象，早已不在人世。  
　　  
　　Loki被Thor从飞机上带走时，他阻止了要立刻追击的Stark，说他们需要制定一个计划再行动。结果证明Stark是个很不配合也很记仇的人，纽约战后他们去吃土耳其烤肉，那是Rogers见过的最为糟糕的庆功宴，尤其当东道主边嚼食物边喋喋不休：  
　　  
　　“……你们知道么，队长在飞机里一直唠叨说要计划，不许我飞走。Natasha你评评理，红发的都是聪明人。我记得当年某个大兵孤身闯入敌营救出整个连，可没需要什么鬼计划。如今到了新世纪，我们的队长反而缩手缩脚，嚷着要先计划后行动。上帝，到底发生了什么事，北极把你胆子冻住了吗？”  
　　  
　　“制止Loki，是我们的任务，”Rogers垂下眼，面无表情地说，“任何任务都需要计划。”  
　　  
　　那是任务，那并不是Bucky。对他而言，拯救Bucky从来都不属于“任务”，而是义无反顾的本能。  
　　  
　　但他没有说出来。他现在面对的都是一群新同事，他知道他们都是好人（好吧，是很好的怪人，包括他自己这个“95岁的年轻人”在内）。但他不觉得与他们已经到了推心置腹的地步，也从未想过跟任何人说Bucky的事情。所以他只是默默吃完了手中食物，跟他们握手道别。  
　　  
　　纽约战后，他去了一趟布鲁克林，那些熟悉或陌生的街景令他感到窒息。他回到了家乡，却失去了“家”，再也没有人会红着眼睛坐在家门口等他。  
　　  
　　他去墓地探望久别的父母。Rogers夫妇的墓被政府妥善安置，碧绿草地上竖起两座雪白的石碑，人人都能去纪念美国队长的双亲。Steve提前买了束深蓝色的花，这让他想起Bucky的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“爸，妈，我是Steve，我回来了。”他把花轻轻放在那两座并排的墓碑前，“Bucky也回来了，他……不，我想他已经和你们在一起了。”  
　　  
　　他站在墓碑前流下泪来，他不停地说着话，说战争结束了，我们赢了，我爱你们，我爱你，我太想你了。  
　　  
　　Bucky的坟墓并不在这里，但他总觉得Bucky能够看到这一切。Bucky一定和他父母在一起，在美好温暖的、他企及不到的天堂里，笑他这个爱哭的傻瓜。  
　　  
　　他也去看望了Barnes夫妇的墓，这次他并没有留下花，而是留下了一颗小小的纽扣。  
　　  
　　那是七十年前的某个下午，突击队刚刚打完一场胜仗，Steve还穿着战斗服，Bucky心血来潮拉着他练习格斗。结果不分胜负——或者照Bucky的话来说，美国队长故意放水了， Bucky最后的大腿绞杀并不熟练，他跳上Steve肩头时腿还没合拢就差点摔下去，对方完全有机会制服他。而队长只是举手反握住他的腰，仰头诚恳地看他眼睛，说自己输了。  
　　  
　　这让中士觉得很受辱（或者是不愿承认被捏得很痒），他跳下地，气恼地向Steve扔出手套表示抗议。这是个帅气的决斗动作，但也许是先前格斗的力度问题，手套扔出去的同时，Bucky的袖扣也随之崩落了，他看着那颗圆滚滚的小东西在地上蹦跶，愣了一秒，随后笑得乐不可支。  
　　  
　　“上帝啊，你真是个粗鲁的冒失鬼，” Bucky抓了一把湿漉漉的头发，把那颗纽扣抛给Steve，“记得帮我缝好，中士需要他的军仪。”Steve接住纽扣顺手放进口袋。拜托，他是美国队长，并不是随身携带针线包的魔术师。他和Bucky一样满身大汗，此刻他只想赶在那个爱抢热水的小混蛋脱光前先一步冲进浴室。  
　　  
　　那件衬衫很快就报废了。新送来的伤员因为绷带稀缺而流着血，Bucky立刻撕了衬衫牢牢绑住对方伤处。Steve在急救站看到上身赤裸的Bucky时吓了一跳，忙脱下军外套给他披着。Bucky怔怔地看自己沾满血污的手，第一次拒绝了Steve的拥抱，他说他见不得Steve染血的样子。  
　　  
　　他们都忘记了那颗纽扣的存在。它被长时间地搁置在战斗服口袋里（口袋本就没有多少用处，美国队长使用的是盾牌，不是能藏在口袋里的迷你暗器），直到Steve没能抓住Bucky，直到他驾着飞机孤独地坠落，他都没发现，Bucky这颗纽扣始终在他的身边。  
　　  
　　Phil Coulson把队长的证件和私人物品如数归还时，Steve立刻认出了那颗纽扣。他这才知道原来自己一直拥有着Bucky这件小小的遗物。  
　　  
　　他得知自己在新世纪醒来时那个复古得一丝不苟的房间，就是Coulson亲手设计的。也是那一天，Coulson邀请他去参观美国队长的纪念馆。拥有自己的纪念馆这件事令他惊讶，随之而来的是汹涌的心痛，他知道会有什么在那里等着他。  
　　  
　　“局长说你是从棒球广播里听出的蹊跷，真是非常非常抱歉。”Coulson的眼神沉痛极了，“那天我不得不飞去墨西哥，解决一个要命的锤子问题。广播是一个新手负责的，请务必原谅他的粗心。”  
　　  
　　当Steve答应与他在美国队长巨幅海报下合影的时候，Coulson笑得像个拆开圣诞礼物的孩子，“我从小就经常来这个纪念馆，”他快乐地说，“能够与超级偶像来到这里，简直就像做梦一样。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，”Steve没有笑，他环顾着馆内的一切，目光流连在咆哮突击队的资料片上，手在口袋里握紧那颗小小的纽扣，“我也宁愿是做梦。”  
　　  
　　而如今，梦该醒了。Steve选择把这颗纽扣还给Barnes夫妇，这是他唯一能还给他们的东西。他最后吻了一下那颗残留自己体温的小圆片，郑重地放下。  
　　  
　　那并不容易。他放下那颗纽扣，就好像终于承认了“Bucky离开”的事实，亲手抛弃了那颗关于“家”的种子（尽管1944年那个冬天以后它已注定不会再发芽）。纽扣接触到大理石面的时候，他听到有什么东西破碎的声音，他知道，那个锁着Bucky的房间的门锁被打开了。  
　　  
　　纽约一战让他明白了很多事，Bucky曾经说过的“未来”已经降临了，而他必须融入其中一直向前，这意味着他要放下过去，放下Bucky一个人前行，所以门锁自动消失了。但他没有立刻打开门，放Bucky出来，或者自己走进去。他只是长时间地站在门外，贪婪地看门缝里透出的光，听门那头细小的动静，他深知房间里是怎样和平甜蜜的光景。他说对不起，Bucky，对不起。  
　　  
　　他最终没能打开那扇门，没有送走Bucky和那些年的记忆，而是小心翼翼地把房间再次锁上。七十年前他一无所有的时候，他还有Bucky，七十年后他在某种程度上更加“一无所有”，他必须留住心里的那个人，留住那个“家”的吉光片羽。这算是他的最后一点私心了。  
　　  
　　他离开墓地的时候，自嘲地想，也许Steve Rogers注定什么都要经历两次，两段人生，两个世纪，两次失去。  
　　  
　　从布鲁克林回来后，他开始尝试融入21世纪，“融入”这个词也许太过奖了。除了地铁和智能手机，他暂时没有学会更多的新事物。他每天去拳击场，揍烂的沙袋越堆越高，纪念馆更是令他流连忘返的地方，他经常在影像资料片的放映室待一整天，然后回到自己住的公寓（在他看来那当然不算是“家”）。这令他与新世纪更加格格不入了，跟加入复联之前相比，他也只是多出一个揍反派的工作，人际关系方面毫无进展，他对此也很不上心。  
　　  
　　Natasha是最先指出这点的人，她开始给Steve出各种大胆的建议，给他介绍一个又一个的约会对象，Steve感到很窘迫，并终于意识到这是黑寡妇向他伸出的带刺的橄榄枝，而Fury遇刺让他们的关系（和嘴唇）更进了一步。  
　　  
　　“这是你1945年以来的第一个吻吗？”Natasha的问题咄咄逼人，他笑着否认了。以前他在舞台和军队没少被热情的观众和女兵吻过，却从没有人敢问他这种问题，他欣赏大胆的人，觉得Natasha是个值得深交的朋友。  
　　  
　　不过上帝保佑，他还不想让这位性格火爆的朋友知道，自己在她之前吻过的是一颗七十年前的纽扣。  
　　  
　　“找到一个和我有相似经历的人，这太难了。”他第一次坦荡地说出内心的渴望，他想Natasha值得这份信任，他也实在压抑得太久了。  
　　  
　　“有时候你需要飞快撕掉OK绷，让伤口暴露，才能好得更快。”Natasha懒洋洋地把脚又跷起来，意味深长地看他。  
　　  
　　他想他已经这样做了，他放下了那颗纽扣，放下了他与Bucky之间最后的一点联系。那颗“家”的种子早已被封存在冻土之下，无处逢生。  
　　  
　　Steve万万没有想到，那颗种子会以一种极其粗暴的方式被挖出冰层，被一只强壮的机械手臂。被金属手挖出的不止是那颗种子，还有Steve的心脏，这痛苦万分，同时也让他的心脏狂喜地颤栗起来。  
　　  
　　那是Bucky，Bucky还活着。  
　　  
　　Bucky是冬兵，这是个过于惊喜又过于残酷的事实。Steve发现了这点，并几乎付出了生命代价去挽回他。航母上冬兵用刀刺他，用枪打他，用金属臂揍他，而他只是一直看着冬兵，看着他失而复得的Bucky，他失而复得的“家”。  
　　  
　　他突然感到无比的安心，Bucky还活着，没有比这更好的事情了。他看进冬兵的眼睛，努力不让泪水模糊视线，他说会陪他走到最后。  
　　  
　　“最后”究竟是什么。七十年前他以为他们的“最后”是那座雪山，后来他以为自己的“最后”是那片冰川，如今他以为“最后”是那条深不见底的河。事实证明他错得离谱，错了三次。“最后”其实一直没有降临，降临的只是一次又一次漫长而痛苦的分离。而Bucky永远在追随他、保护他、离开他。  
　　  
　　作为九头蛇叛变的资产，这个世界对冬兵来说危机四伏、无处可藏，但他还是逃走了。Steve花费了数年去寻找他、琢磨他、思念他，同时不得不承受无数机密资料里记录的冰冻、洗脑和任务。该死的九头蛇把Bucky变成了杀人机器，变成了冬兵，而冬兵终究没杀死美国队长。这个事实终日折磨并激励着Steve。  
　　  
　　1944年那个冬天，他发誓要为Bucky把九头蛇斩尽杀绝，他从没想过那会是一笔长达七十年的血债，那句“走到最后”会成为一个跨越七十年的承诺。  
　　  
　　这期间他也为了揍几个大反派而放慢过步伐——保护国民是美国队长的职责，但他从未停止过找寻冬兵，找寻他的Bucky。Bucky还活着，只不过是忘记了过去，忘记了Steve。这不算什么，他曾经努力了十几年最终能够参军能够与Bucky并肩，这次他不觉得这有多么困难。他是美国队长，更是那个从布鲁克林来的顽固小子，他完全相信自己能够为Bucky做到什么地步。  
　　  
　　经过两年的追踪，Steve不得不承认，他和冬兵的距离再也没有像在航母时那样接近过。至今为止，他们最近的距离就是隔着一座六层高的楼，遥遥相望。  
　　  
　　那一次，冬兵没有对他开枪也没有立刻逃走（Steve对此表现出的兴奋让Sam一度认为队长疯了），冬兵只是静静地站在屋顶低头看美国队长，看他垂下盾牌的手，看他和自己对视的眼睛，像看一个谜。直到队长慢慢举起手向他做了一个行礼动作，冬兵眼睛睁得很大很圆，像只受惊的小鹿一样飞快逃走了。  
　　  
　　“……队长？嘿！发生了什么？”Sam的声音在耳机里响起，他刚刚在飞行装里目睹了地面的一切。而Steve只是握紧拳头，他说对不起Sam，我没找到他。  
　　  
　　他确实没有找到过冬兵。他只是见过他很多次，对方总是在发现他后立刻消失，而他从未进行过二次追击。他知道冬兵会逃走，他只想让对方能多看几眼自己。  
　　  
　　他在制造一次次狭路相逢的机会，让他能够一步步进入冬兵那个脆弱而充满防备的精神世界，在冬兵稚嫩的记忆库里留下更多关于Steve Rogers的数据。然后一次次，他放冬兵离开。  
　　  
　　这听起来实在像是个愚蠢的过家家游戏，但他不在乎，他乐此不疲。  
　　  
　　复仇者们时常有揍反派的活动，每次见面Natasha都会友善地问候他，然后关心那位失踪人口的情况。Steve总是摇头。  
　　  
　　“听着，我不会祝你好运。只希望你还能追得动，要知道你快一百岁高龄了。”Natasha眨眨眼，递给他几份文件，他不用看都知道那是什么。他道谢，对方只是挥挥手，指向身后的同事，“和她约一次会，我们就两清了。”而他只能苦笑着欠下Natasha更多人情。  
　　  
　　奥创来袭的那天，他与其他人一样遭到了幻象侵袭，那一刻他被卷进意识的洪流，精神防线被撕得粉碎。黑暗中有什么伸出恶意的触角，缠绕着他，将他抛入那片黑沉沉的幻象之海。  
　　  
　　滴答。  
　　  
　　他看到破旧的楼房，冰冷的输液瓶，两座矮小的坟墓，一封淋湿的阵亡通知书，战火肆虐的城市废墟，在林间奔走的咆哮突击队，远去的Carter，不断变空又倒满的酒杯，一列呼啸的火车，Schmidt狞笑的脸，迅速放大的白色冰川。  
　　  
　　“够了。”那些汹涌的记忆洪流不断冲击着他，他头痛欲裂，捏紧了拳，“这是你能到的最后一步，滚开。”  
　　  
　　他听见『他』的冷笑声，感到一阵眩晕，然后他看到了——  
　　  
　　该死。  
　　  
　　那扇门被打开了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　

　　这是个宽敞明亮的房间。  
　　  
　　风卷起雪白的窗帘，阳光洒在墙角的那架老式钢琴上，一个人正背对着Steve在弹奏。旋律如行云流水，在键盘上跃动的双手白皙修长（左手小拇指的弯曲弧度不到位，手的主人总改不掉这个小毛病），窗台上摆着一大盘苹果派，金黄脆皮散发出香甜的热气。  
　　  
　　“嘿，现在轮到你了，小Steve，来弹给你的义务教师听听。”那个人带着明显笑意这样说，侧脸露出饱满的轮廓，却始终没有回头。  
　　  
　　他知道，那人在等着自己，等站在门口的自己走过去，他们会并肩坐着练习曲子，分吃完整个苹果派，然后在阳光里头挨头沉沉睡去。  
　　  
　　但他不能走过去。踏出那一步，他会彻底失去心智，他会被禁锢在自己的潜意识里，永远无法回头。  
　　  
　　他试图关上门，这很难，『他』的力量在阻止他，试探他，嘲笑他，门合上每一寸都重逾千钧，他咬牙继续，眼睛却一直贪婪地盯着那个人的背影。  
　　  
　　他已经有七十年没有打开过这个房间了。  
　　  
　　“求你了，别回过头来。”他像念咒语一样反复说着这句话。如果看见那双充满笑意与甜蜜的蓝眼睛，他会溃不成军，他会毫不犹豫地留下来。  
　　  
　　而Bucky好像永远都能明白Steve的心思，他快乐地坐在那里，哼唱着乐曲，从始至终都没有回头。  
　　  
　　他终于关上了琴房的门，锁咔哒作响。他把额头贴在门上，粗重地呼吸着。房间里传出叮咚的旋律，他突然笑了起来。  
　　  
　　他终于知道『他』是谁，也知道『他』想要做什么，而他必须要面对这个。　　  
　　  
　　“听着，什么都行，就是别打开这扇门，别打他的主意。”Steve一字一句地说，“现在，让我看看你给我准备的剧场。”  
　　  
　　轰的一声巨响，世界如同无数面镜子破碎了，化成无数片向他刺去。他没有闪躲，任由碎片飞入他眉心。他在剧痛中坠入一个个光怪陆离的镜像世界。  
　　  
　　——他成功迫降了那架飞机，带着一身冰雪凯旋。他和Carter跳完了那支舞，她笑得明艳动人，抬起头吻他，他也顺从地低下头去。战后他毫不意外地娶了她，却意外地在婚礼当天喝得大醉，战友们戏称爱情击败了血清，而Carter从没问起原因。后来他退役了，老了，在安乐椅上昏昏欲睡，直到听见电视播报美国队长阵亡的消息。那一刻他老泪纵横，颤巍着穿上当年的戎装，对着病床上的Carter举起枪，说“你应该早点告诉我，他还活着。”枪响了，而他清楚只有一发子弹。  
　　  
　　——他接受了Schmidt的提议，他们联手利用宇宙魔方复活了博士和许多“有用之人”，制造出数以万计的血清和超级士兵。但他始终没找到最想复活的那个人，雪山下他疯了似的掘地三尺，却没有任何发现。曾经的战友成为他们的敌人，Schmidt将其逐个解决，他对此毫不在意，率领着超级军队建立起新的世界、新的秩序，成为独裁的大将军。在加冕仪式上他亲手杀了Schmidt，复仇是道冷却的菜，他只尝到血的滋味。大军屠城时他站在楼顶看着火光，幸存者们匍匐在他脚下，哀恸地歌颂他手中的权杖。他突然意识到，自己已经很多年没有回去布鲁克林了。  
　　  
　　——他终于走出“新的一步”，他开始与Natasha介绍的同事Sharon约会，偿还了Natasha的人情，她对此并没流露出任何欣慰或八卦，只是挑起眉毛说上帝。他和Sharon很快成为新世纪里的一对，经历上的巨大差异让他们没有多少共同话题，但两人在战场上的配合（比在生活上）默契，他想他需要这些，无味总比孤独要好上一百倍。九头蛇卷土重来的那天，Sharon被操控心智向他举起枪，他觉得这场面很熟悉，便没有躲开。倒下的时候他始终一言不发，他想这很公平。  
　　  
　　——他才是那个坠下火车的人，他躺在白茫茫的冰雪里，虚弱得无法动弹。四周寒冷极了，死一般的沉寂，只有树枝断裂的声音，血液流失的速度，告诉他大限将至。可他始终没有失去意识，他在等，在撕心裂肺的疼痛中等，尽管他非常清楚没有任何人会来，也根本不记得他在等的是什么人，他甚至想不起自己的名字。他就那样静静地躺在雪地里，破碎的大脑机械地发出指令：不能死，不能放弃。雪又开始下，浅浅地埋住他身体（他的体温不足以融化冰雪了）而他还在等，他必须等，他只能等——  
　　  
　　一只手紧紧捉住了他，粗暴地来回摇动。他费力睁开眼，终于看到了『他』。  
　　  
　　“振作点，士兵。” 20岁的Steve Rogers十分瘦小，『他』双眉紧锁、眼神凌厉，“你应该更努力一点，你应该去找他。”  
　　  
　　四周的冰雪幻象已经消失了，他和『他』站在一片空白世界里，相对而立，  
　　  
　　“我在找他，我一直在找他。这你是知道的。” Steve发现自己终于能够开口说话了（那宛如真实的景象令他心痛得无法呼吸），他紧紧盯着『他』寒冰似的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“不，你还做得不够。”『他』的表情冷漠极了。  
　　  
　　“你说得对。”Steve镇定地说，“我不够强，不够快，不够聪明，不够勇敢。”  
　　  
　　『他』挑起眉毛，似乎在惊讶Steve这么轻易就承认了，“你从不喜欢欠任何人。你欠Peggy一支舞，欠Sharon一个约会，欠Schmidt一次亲手杀他的机会，所以你把那些亏欠藏在心里，藏进幻觉里，可是——”  
　　  
　　“因为他是Bucky，他不是任何人。”Steve打断了『他』，斩钉截铁地说，“亏欠源自无力偿还。他不在那些幻觉里，因为我不欠他，因为我能够偿还，我愿意付出生命去偿还。他从来都不是我的阴暗面，他是我最光明的一面，那不是几段幻觉就能演完的。”  
　　  
　　“别忘了，你不可能补偿七十年前的事，”『他』声音低沉，像在作一个残酷的宣判，“你回不去了，你再也找不回当年的那个家了。”

“回去？不，”Steve耸耸肩，他的语气已经完全平静下来，“我会找到Bucky，然后我们会在新世纪安家。当年的那些时光确实非常棒，但只要我们在一起，未来绝对会比过去更好。”  
　　  
　　他想起那层破旧小楼里香甜的苹果派，沙发垫里头挨头的触感，行军床上凌乱而温暖的毛毯，身边人柔软的发尾和呼吸。那些美好被中断的唯一原因就是死亡，而如今他们都还活着，这个机会本身就太过美好了。  
　　  
　　“我必须与你告别，才能回到现实，才能去找他。”他盯着『他』，放缓了语气，“听着，我是你，我也不只是你了。我一定会找到他，带他回家。”  
　　  
　　“一言为定，士兵。”『他』的表情宛如镜像，也变得温和起来，“我们会找到他。”  
　　  
　　Steve点点头，然后露出一个意味深长的笑，“不过，事先声明，他是我的。”  
　　  
　　他说着朝『他』伸出手，像当年Bucky搂自己那样搭住『他』的肩膀，“直到最后一刻。”  
　　  
　　滴答。  
　　  
　　『他』消失了。  
　　  
　　Steve发现自己身处在一座巨大的房子里，走廊两侧有无数扇门，他小心翼翼地往里走，深知经过的每一扇门都是一个小剧场，每一个房间都是他情感波动的投射，上演着他每一秒的喜怒哀乐与胡思乱想。这一整个屋子都是『他』留给他的“礼物”。  
　　  
　　而他只想回到那个房间，拆开那里的礼物。  
　　  
　　他很快找到那扇门，旋律仍在断断续续地流淌出来，听起来有些不一样。他推开门，琴声戛然而止。  
　　  
　　这次确实不一样，Bucky终于转过头来了。  
　　  
　　Bucky的头发很长，脸颊瘦削，一双大得过分的眼睛盯着Steve看，他的那只机械臂还精准地搭在琴键上，Steve不用看都知道，那只手的小拇指还是弯曲得不到位。  
　　  
　　“嘿，Bucky。”他有些哽咽地呼唤，对方眨了眨眼并没有否认这个称呼。他忍不住又喊了几声，“Bucky，Bucky。”  
　　  
　　他的Bucky还活着，可他仍然没找回Bucky；他的“家”还存在着，但他迟迟没法回家。那颗种子被重新埋入心土，却有另外一根毒苗在他心里疯长。他渴望着Bucky，渴望与他开始新生活，同时他为Bucky的遭遇心痛自责，为两人的未来充满不安。他不确定冬兵是否还需要美国队长，是否还会接受如今的自己。  
　　  
　　这是Steve潜伏在心里最压抑最黑暗的一面。他害怕再次失去，害怕七十年后的Bucky拒绝与他在一起。  
　　  
　　这时『他』出现了，用那些阴暗情绪滋生出的一个个荒唐结局刺激他，逼着他袒露最深的恐惧，而他妥协了，他袒露了，他反抗了。那是一场信心重塑的洗礼，他从中收获了更加强大的力量，而『他』满意地离开，只留下这个房间，这场久别重逢的预告片。  
　　  
　　他想，当年他把Bucky锁进房间的时候，也把『他』一并锁了进去，那个想要拼命保护Bucky不受任何伤害的占有欲极强的小个子，始终住在他的心底，向每个企图开门的人露出獠牙。包括他自己在内。  
　　  
　　冬兵还坐在钢琴前，用一种谨慎而柔软的眼神看着Steve，他红润的唇微微张开，喉咙无意识地吞咽，似乎不确定是否该接着弹奏，这让Steve的眼眶发热。  
　　  
　　“Bucky，如果你想要我……的话。”  
　　  
　　Steve说到一半突然意识到什么，他迅速地咽下“去你身边”这四个字，目光灼灼地盯着冬兵。  
　　  
　　——如果你想要小Steve的话。  
　　  
　　——你还想要我吗。  
　　  
　　那些盘踞了七十年的遗憾和压抑之情，蜂拥至他的唇边，而他只是站在门口，说出那句大胆的双关语，等着冬兵（他当然知道这是幻觉，但这是他的幻觉，是他的冬兵）的答案。  
　　  
　　“想。”  
　　  
　　冬兵的声音很轻很沙哑。他眼睛睁得大大地看Steve，好像在回答一个再简单不过的问题。  
　　  
　　“哦，天哪。”Steve抑制不住地微笑起来，“我就知道，Bucky，我就知道。”  
　　  
　　他走了进去，顺手关上门。  
　　  
　　击败奥创后，复仇者们照例去了那家烤肉店。在餐桌上Rogers劝解了满心自责的Stark，纵使早已察觉到那些潜在的对立，但他们眼下仍是一个团队。更何况从幻觉解除以来，队长整个人的状态简直是容光焕发，对一切事情都充满了劲头和耐心（这导致Clint跟Natasha咬耳朵咬了很久）。Stark匆匆咽下嘴里食物，开始追问众人看到的幻象内容。  
　　  
　　黑寡妇面无表情，鹰眼在大口灌水，雷神这次吃得很斯文但迟迟不肯开口。只有博士温和地说看到自己什么都没穿，队长诚恳地说看到自己在跳舞，猎鹰礼貌地说看到自己在飞。这让Stark立刻闭了嘴，翻个大大的白眼。这些幻觉在他看来过于合情合理，完全没有吐槽的余地。  
　　  
　　出了烤肉店后Sam的表情好像终于活过来一样，他心有余悸地拍拍胃部，Steve则拍拍他的肩，说欢迎加入复仇者联盟。  
　　  
　　Natasha又开始关心起Steve的个人问题，问他关于之前“说好”的约会安排，问他决定穿什么衣服去赴约。Steve还没来得及开口，Sam就飞快地抢过话，说自己和队长还有一项追踪任务要去完成。他没有说出冬兵的名字，而众人心知肚明。  
　　  
　　Natasha看了Sam一眼，这个有翅膀的同事够大胆，她觉得以后的日子会更加有意思了。  
　　  
　　“那么，Rogers。”Natasha冲队长笑笑，“记得穿更防弹一点的衣服去。”  
　　  
　　“我会考虑你的建议，Nat。”  
　　  
　　Steve的语气很诚恳，他确实在考虑防弹和战斗的问题。追踪冬兵已有两年，这期间他们见了无数次短暂的面，而这一次，他不打算再等了。两年的时间足以令他突破心里的阴影与障碍（包括今天在那个小房间里质的飞跃），他已做好与Bucky正面交锋的准备，他会不惜一切代价捉住对方，把这次的见面无限延长，直到冬兵愿意和他在一起，愿意和他回家。明确了目标的美国队长，就像头伏在草丛里耐心等待的猛兽，待猎物经过便发动攻击。  
　　  
　　Natasha似乎也意识到这次的不同，她打量了Steve几秒，然后摇头说上帝保佑那个失踪人口。  
　　  
　　当众人得知队长想在布鲁克林买房子的时候，纷纷露出了然的神色。Rogers却摇头，说那只是个计划，他大概负担不起。  
　　  
　　他的积蓄其实足以支付一套房子，但买房只是计划里的一小部分。Steve有一个宏大的计划——这计划在他发现冬兵身份后就一直膨胀并完善着。  
　　  
　　他不仅想把Bucky带回布鲁克林，回到属于他们两人的那个家，他还想和Bucky去很多地方，去迪斯尼，去大峡谷，在新世纪的店里吃饭购物，欣赏朋友们推荐的音乐和电影，重游每一个他们并肩过的战场，痛揍每一个惹毛他们的倒霉蛋，看遍每一处他们错过太久的水色山光。  
　　  
　　他想他如果不努力工作的话，也许真的负担不起这一计划清单里的全部内容。  
　　  
　　作为七十年后恢复服役的美国队长，政府全额承担他的一切花销。但Steve想用自己的双手去打造与Bucky的未来，他们的“家”需要的是他们俩，一间屋子，一张毯子，以及在他们脚下的这整个世界。  
　　  
　　届时他会带着Bucky一起工作，周游世界，这样世界上的每一个地方都会是他们的家。  
　　  
　　七十年后，斗转星移，Steve Rogers找到了Bucky Barnes，找到了他失而复得的“家”，走在那条回家的路上，他不会再有任何犹豫和彷徨。“最后”从未到来，于是蜕变成了“未来”，正如他们经历了无数痛苦的最后，才得以踏进新的未来。而未来的那个布鲁克林，有一间属于他们的房子。  
　　  
　　距离Steve Rogers回到自己的家，还有▓▓天。  
　　  
　　*******************************************  
　　  
　　滴答。  
　　  
　　滴答。  
　　  
　　这是一个谁也不知道的地方，狭小，神秘，充满敌意。  
　　  
　　滴答。  
　　  
　　滴答。  
　　  
　　只有巨大的时钟在低缓地唱。  
　　  
　　滴答。  
　　  
　　滴。  
　　  
　　。  
　　  
　　忽地，一切都安静下来了。  
　　  
　　『他』抬起头。  
　　  
　　突然出现的一个人抓住『他』的手，把『他』从阴影里拉出来。  
　　  
　　“哦，亲爱的，”『他』笑了，捧着那只金属手烙下滚烫的一吻，  
　　  
　　“欢迎回来。”  
　　  
　　滴答。  
　　  
　　时钟在这一刻重新走动起来。  
　　  
　　他回家了。  
　　

　　  
　　　　　　　with you till 【THE·END】 of the line


End file.
